


Baby, It's Hot Outside

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidents, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Ardyn Izunia, Cold Touches, Consensual Daemon Touching, Cor Leonis Needs a Hug, Cordyn, Dirty Thoughts, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Ardyn Izunia, Hot Weather, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Immortality, Kinda... cause Ardyn can't die..., Love, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mentioned Somnus Lucis Caelum, Near Death Experiences, Passion, Protective Ardyn Izunia, Protective Cor Leonis, Rough Kissing, Scars, Scourge, Sex, Shock, Spanking, Sweat, Tears, Top Cor Leonis, Unconditional Love, Water Sex, cold baths, heat wave, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Arriving home after a long and very hot day at work, Cor wants nothing more than to relax in nice cold bath.And having his husband join him?That's even better!!!
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Baby, It's Hot Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!! 
> 
> I have gone back to fluff... well this is nearly fluff. If you read the tags you will know what I mean... but if you don't please enjoy and relax with Cordyn fluff.

Sweat dripped down the Marshal’s face as he walked home from the Citadel.

He bloody walked! 

It was far too hot for walking today, however, the roads were chockablocked to their capacity with cars and lorries and there was no chance he would be able to get through that, even with his motorbike. The temperature was pushing nearly 38C (100.4 F) and there were no clouds in the sky so he couldn’t get a break from the scorching hot weather. The wind was practically nonexistent and he always seemed to be within at least 1 metre from someone who was equally as hot and sweaty as he was. To top it all off he was wearing black. Cor cursed Somnus as he walked up his driveway; why the fucking hell in all of the names of the six fuckers that had fucked up his husband’s life, did Somnus insist that they wore black all year round?! The colour just soaked up the heat and cooked any one that was wearing it. Cor was so glad that the day was over and he could finally relax and have a lovely cold bath for the rest of the night. 

When he opened the door, he was greeted by his husband, who was still wearing his fucking coat! “Hello my darling! How was work?” 

“Hot.” Cor grunted, kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket on the floor, so grateful to get the sticky and warm material off his body. 

“That is why I haven’t left the house today.” Ardyn proclaimed as he followed Cor up the stairs. “The UV light would simply destroy my wonderful complexion.” 

“We can’t have that now can we?” Cor rolled his eyes.

“Unless you want to see me go feral?” Ardyn teased, holding the bathroom door open for his husband. 

“I would rather not today.” Cor replied with a hot and bothered huff, discarding his shirt before turning on the cold tap of the bath; streams of sweat visibly trickling down his back. He put the plug in and peeled off the rest of his clothing in a desperate attempt to cool down. His short brown hair was sticking to his head and he had a shiny coat of sweat covering every inch of his muscular body. Today had just been such a drag and this intense heat was becoming too much for him to cope with. Watching the cool water start to fill the tub, Cor debated with himself whether he should get into the tub while the water was still-

A welcoming and freezing cold shiver surged through him as he felt the ice cold fingertips of his husband begin to trace his skin, up and down his back. Cor let out a moan of relief as he allowed his skin to adjust to the sudden temperature change. He loved it so much. 

“I think My Marshal needs to relax.” Ardyn purred into Cor’s ear as he lent in close.

“I will if you keep doing that.” Cor said lightly, melting into the cold touch further. 

“But of course.” Ardyn smirked. 

Cor heard Ardyn remove his gloves before he felt Ardyn gently place both of his hands to his bare skin. Cor gasped as Ardyn slowly ran his hands down his back, onto his hips then moved them to his chest. That along with the ice cold water that was splashing up onto his front, Cor was beginning to cool down. That was exactly what he needed. However, the sensation was cut short when Ardyn pressed his clothed body up against his naked frame. 

“Shit!” Cor winced, leaning over the bath as the heated fabric of Ardyn’s clothes slightly burnt his skin. 

“Oh, I am so sorry, My Marshal.” Ardyn apologised immediately, taking his hands off Cor, whilst taking a few steps away to give him space. 

“It’s fine.” Cor said instantly, so Ardyn didn’t feel any guilt over what had just happened. “Wasn’t expecting your clothes to be that hot. Don’t worry.” 

“Alright… I am sorry though.” 

Cor’s heart sunk. He hated Ardyn sounding so sad, and it wasn’t even his fault. It only felt like it burnt because he wasn’t expecting it. He took Ardyn’s hands in his own and smiled at him lovingly. “I burnt myself earlier on my jacket. It’s okay.” 

“Okay.” Ardyn nodded, catching his lips with Cor’s. 

Ardyn’s lips were so cold and so inviting. Cor wanted Ardyn to run them all the way along his body as he continued to cool down. Cor was more than aware his husband would have no problem participating in that activity at all. Cor could practically feel the frost bite on his thighs and the numb fingertips coating his neck as he lay down, completely lost in his husband’s touch. The soft yet chilly pieces of Ardyn’s hair dancing along his stomach as his husband continued to run his lips down between his sweaty legs. The sting of the cold hand that Ardyn would force against his arse as Cor let out a grunt of pain and pleasure- 

The sound of running water broke Cor from his trance. He quickly pulled away from the kiss and turned off the tap. 

It was a good thing he did too, the water had gotten higher then he usually would have it. Just as he was about to get into the water a wonderful thought came to mind. 

“Do you want to join me, Ass Hat?” Cor asked casually, gesturing towards the bath. 

Ardyn gave him a toothy grin. “Oh, I thought you would never ask.” 

Cor watched, lust coating his eyes as Ardyn stripped out of his many layers. Very slowly. Cor’s mouth fell open and he couldn’t help but look down when Ardyn finally took his underwear off. Somehow being married, Cor had found a new appreciation for his husband’s body and all he wanted to do was to ravish it whenever he got the chance. Cor would worship it if he could. He loved all the scars and rough edges on Ardyn’s skin, he loved touching them and kissing them, and Cor never saw any reason why Ardyn would want to hide them from the world. Because they made Ardyn the person he was today. He was beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. 

“My Marshal… I didn’t know I could cause you this much excitement.” Ardyn teased, as he approached Cor once more, placing his hand gently at the bottom of Cor’s stomach, right above his erect cock. 

Cor quickly placed his mouth to Ardyn’s neck, wrapping his arm around him, groping his arse with one hand, pulling Ardyn close with the other, while he dug his teeth into his freezing cold skin. Cor growled, kissing and licking his husband’s skin, hearing his husband’s blissful moans. “I want you so bad.” 

Ardyn dug his nails into Cor’s hair, laughter turning into a gasp as he felt one of Cor’s heated finger’s poke at his entrance. “Agh, easy there, darling. You’ve already got me.” 

“Get in the bath then.” Cor ordered. 

“After you my darling.” 

Cor eagerly got into the bath and he could barely contain his excitement as Ardyn carefully got in after him. Ardyn’s freezing cold skin, along with the cold water, was exactly what he had needed all day. Already soaked with bath water, Cor slowly began to open Ardyn’s entrance up once more and his mind turned into a blur as Ardyn started moaning his name at him. Cor loved hearing Ardyn so wanting of him. It only cemented the idea in his head that they were in this for the long run and he never wanted to let this man go. Not ever. 

“My Marshal.” Ardyn moaned, bucking his hips, making the water splash ever so slightly. “Do be careful not- argh! Fuck!” 

Cor smirked. “Not like you to keep a lid on it. Be louder for me… dear.” 

Upon hearing Cor use a semi-affectate pet name and the fact he had now inserted two more fingers into him, Ardyn could not refuse his husband’s wish. 

“That’s better.” Cor laughed, pushing his fingers as far as they would go as Ardyn slipped into a blissful state of moaning and pleasure. 

The water was going into the Marshal’s face but he didn’t care. All he could think about was making Ardyn moan more and having his husband’s cold body trembling with excitement under his touch. Sliding his fingers out of Ardyn, he lifted Ardyn up by his hips before pulling his whimpering husband down onto his erect cock and he pushed up his hips as he pulled Ardyn back down. 

“Arghh- my darling. A little slower if you will?” Ardyn gritted his teeth, holding the side of the bath in a strong grip. 

“Sorry.” Cor apologised, kissing Ardyn’s chin to give him time to adjust. “Better?” 

“Much.” Ardyn nodded, sinking down as he nibbled at Cor’s lips. 

Cor’s grip on Ardyn’s frosty hips got tighter when he entered Ardyn, right down to the hilt. When Ardyn rocked himself gently onto his cock, that was when Cor started moving. The water splashed in both their faces as their thrusts and moans became quicker and louder. The cold water started spilling all over the floor as Cor sped up and smacked Ardyn’s arse with force, and he got a massive yelp in return. Ardyn growled, unable to keep quiet as Cor kept bashing into him, making him call out his husband’s name like a prayer. It took quicker then it should for the pair to come all over and in each other; they weren’t embarrassed by it at all though. They had just come back from their honeymoon after all, and in this hot weather Cor was glad that it didn’t last too long. It was just perfect. 

Ardyn settled down in the cold bath and hummed against Cor’s soaking wet skin. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Cor smiled back, kissing Ardyn’s forehead gently. “Thanks for keeping me cool.” 

“You are welcome, My Marshal. When you feel brave enough to venture out of this cold water and into our bedroom I will do my best to keep you cool as possible.”

“Yeah? I like the sound of that.” 

“I am glad.” Ardyn grinned, giving Cor one final kiss before getting out of the bath. 

“Oh, Ardyn be careful there is water-” 

Cor’s warning was in vain and Ardyn immediately slipped on the wet surface of the bathroom tiles and smacked his head against the bath, cracking his head open and falling onto the floor with a massive thud. 

“ARDYN!” 

Cor shouted his husband’s name at the top of his lungs, worry crushing his heart as he leant over the side of the bath, desperate to see if Ardyn was alright. 

Instead of getting a response, all Cor got in return was the scourge and it had gone everywhere. It had gone all down the side of the bath, all over the floor and it had completely coated his husband’s head as he lay there unconscious. 

“Ardyn!” 

Cor shouted his name again feeling his throat go dry. 

Ardyn wasn’t moving. 

Completely in shock, Cor started to shake, unable to keep his eyes off his husband’s dead body. This was the first time ever, Cor had witnessed one of Ardyn’s deaths and it was not caused by Somnus. His eyes started to tear up and as guilt and panic set in. This was his fault! He asked Ardyn to get in the bath with him and now he was dead! 

“Ardyn! Wake up!” Cor cried, voice going shaky and eyes tearing up still looking at his husband and the black substance rushing out of his head. He didn’t move. “PLEASE?!”

Tears rushed out of his eyes and he could hardly breathe as the seconds ticked on to minutes and Ardyn still didn’t move. Cor couldn’t get out of the bath and call for help either as the scourge and water was still covering the floor and most of his bathroom. The Marshal continued to sob, covering his eyes with his hands completely at a loss at what to do. 

“Ardyn please come back?!” 

Cor whispered, taking in a sharp gasp as he tried to get his breathing back on track. He couldn’t do it. Not until he knew Ardyn was okay. Cor couldn’t even check. He couldn’t hold Ardyn in his arms! He couldn’t do anything but cry and hope to everything he held dear that Ardyn’s immortality decided to remain intact. But what if it didn’t? What if Bahamut was going to be a sick sadistic bastard and take Ardyn away from him?! Unable to get that thought out of his head, Cor cried harder and sobbed louder repeating over and over again that he wanted Ardyn back-

Cor nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of arms cradle his head and a pair of lips kiss the top of his head. “Oh my darling, it’s okay.” 

“Ardyn!” Cor gasped, removing his hands from his face to make sure for certain it was his husband. When he saw Ardyn giving him a gentle smile, Cor cried even more, hanging on to Ardyn for dear life. “You are okay! Thank the gods you’re okay!” 

“Of course I am. I am sorry I scared you.” Ardyn hushed him, knowing full well how scary that must have been for his husband considering it was indeed Cor’s first ‘proper’ time witnessing that sort of thing. (i.e. a death without Somnus being involved) That was one of the reasons Ardyn had ensured he never got hurt or harmed when Cor was around because he knew this was going to be the reaction that his husband had. “It’s alright my darling. I am here. I am not going anywhere.” 

Cor sniffed, burying his face into Ardyn’s neck. “I was so worried.” 

“I know. I know. It’s over now. I am fine.” 

“Can we go to the bedroom please?” 

“Of course we can. Let me clean up the water and I will carry you there.” 

While Ardyn was wiping the water up, Cor held on to one of his hands and didn’t let Ardyn out of his sights. Now he fully understood how terrified Ardyn felt when he went out on missions and didn’t get in contact with anyone for days on end. It was horrible. Cor never wanted to feel like that again and he silently made a promise to himself to try and update Ardyn on his whereabouts, when it came to missions, as much as he was legally allowed to. 

Still in a trembling ball of shock and tears, Ardyn gently lifted Cor out of the bath and the pair went to bed. Cor held on to Ardyn so tightly once they were in the bed and he refused to let Ardyn leave his side. He didn’t want to see that or for that to ever happen again. When he felt Ardyn brush his fingers through his hair, he calmed down a little but it still did nothing to remove the shock from seeing the love of his life die before him like that. 

“Oh Cor, sweetheart, you mustn’t worry. It happens all the time.” 

“I know…” Cor muttered, not knowing what else to say. “I was scared.” 

“I was scared too. The moment I started falling I hoped to whatever sense you have that you didn’t try and get out of the bath to help me. You didn’t and I thank you so much for that. Honestly, you don’t need to be upset. Everything is okay.” 

Cor nodded, and kissed Ardyn’s neck, feeling blessed that Ardyn was indeed immortal. Because if he wasn’t… Cor would not only have lost his husband and his best friend, he would have lost the love of his life and that was something the Marshal simply could not comprehend. 

Ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I got it here. It was meant to be funny like Ardyn falling on his arse but it changed into something a little darker. And the reason I have not tagged it as Major Character Death cause Ardyn can't die! 
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed it!!! :)
> 
> (Even if it got a little too real at the end....)


End file.
